Highschool: the original drama series
by kauju-gaki-kawai
Summary: Meet Syaoran Li:The bad,drop dead sexy,heartbreaker-come-player and u've never seen a more complex, rude&obnoxious person.Meet Sakura Kinomoto:The naughty,sarcastic,mischievous&most feisty person u can ever come across! oooo la la
1. Dumped

Full summary: A story of pain and pleasure, happiness and depression, hurt and compassion love and hate. Here everyone plays with emotions. It's all a game. How to play?-well we just have to learn through experience. It's their first year at high school.

Meet Syaoran Li: The bad, drop dead sexy, heartbreaker-come-player and you've never seen a more complex, rude and obnoxious person.

Meet Sakura Kinomoto: The naughty, sarcastic, mischievous and most feisty person you can ever come across! (Personality taken from me)

Meet Eriol Hiragizawa: The smart, conniving, wise yet kind and hot charmer and trust me, we ALL want more boys like him.

Meet Ryu Chang: The cute yet hot, dense, innocent, kiddish and charming boy, EVER.

Meet Tomoyo Daidouji: The Sweet, quiet, calm, collected beauty that has a VERY BIG heart and is one of the most precious kinds of people you can find.

Meet Mei Ling Rae: The trend setting, bossy, snobbish Beauty. The girl with a strong façade

Sakura, Tomoyo, Ihana, Ashley, Rika, Naoko etc are 17yr old

Syaoran, Eriol, Ryu are 18yrs old

Touya, Yukito etc are 21 yrs old

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor sakura or any of its characters.

Claimer: This plot and story is mine, please do not plagiarize or copy it. If some one does, not only will I discontinue the story but I will, personally, kick that person's ass.

A month had passed since their fist high school year started and the drama had already begun. Classes had ended for the day and groups of teens sat chatting in the café close by called 'Sugar Rush'. (A/n again, I own the name sugar rush.)

On one of the many tables sat a group of five girls. They were all in the Tomoeda High schools uniform, a white half sleeve shirt with a loose tie of your 'house' colour and a short pleated black skirt. They were all busy chatting, these girls did not normally stand out, they would blend in the crowd, and unlike most of their other classmates in Tomoeda high they liked being normal and natural.

There was a light brunette girl in two high pig tails with almond shaped, brown eyes and a peach complexion, here name was Chiharu, and she was the chatty one. One was wearing big round, thin rimmed glasses adding to her sophisticated look. Her dark brunette chin length straight hair was pulled back by a hair band but yet some bangs framed her face, her skin was porcelain in colour. Her name was Naoko and she was occupying herself by reading a book, she was very intelligent and always got straight A's. There was a red head, Rika by name and she too had chin length hair. Her eyes were a dark muddy brown and she was a very conservative and timid person. There was a blonde named Ashley with wavy waist length hair tied into a high pony, light brown eyes and a healthy pinkish complexion. Then there was ihana Garcia, a short girl with white skin and waist length black hair tied in a low pony and jet black eyes, she had always been quite superficial and always wanted to be popular, but that never really worked out for her. And Sakura Kinomoto, a young girl with stunning green eyes and honey-brown chin length hair, she had tried to tie it into a pony tail and her bangs framed her face. She and Ashley were the witty and feisty personalities.

Their drinks had just arrived and everyone was enjoying themselves until another bunch of girls strutted up to their table. The girl leading the group flipped her hair back and slammed her fists on the five girls table attracting attention from everyone in the café. Silence filled the room. The five sitting at the table only then took notice of the girls in front of them.

"What do you want, Niya?" Sakura looked up and asked.

Every school has cliques, in Tomoeda high; Niya was head of the preps. She had Blonde curly hair that was forever in ringlets and big baby blue eyes with long eye lashes. Her complexion was a pale white and she had a lot of natural beauty under all the make up she put. She always felt that she was a level higher than everyone else, she loved controlling people and bossing them around and like most preps she was bubbly and hyper active with her own 'posse' but was still superficial and preoccupied with her appearance and wealth.

"What are you girls doing her?" Niya spat.

"Umm… drinking off course" Ashley said, she sipped her drink as Niya glared at her.

"I mean this is a place I go to, that means only people of a certain class and higher are allowed- and you guys are definitely not my class" Niya sneered.

'Arguing with her is so pointless…' Ashley thought

"that, is not true, anyone can some here- and if it were true then wouldn't it be obvious that since we are not your class that we would be a class higher than you?" sakura asked a bit too sweetly.

Niya's face turned red with rage and just as she was about to retort Sakura's Phone rang. She checked to see who it was. 'Oh it's Tomoyo' she thought as picked up the call.

"Hey Tomoyo" She said cheerfully. Tomoyo Daidouji was Sakura's cousin and best friend since childhood. They had done everything together and they shared all their secrets. Tomoyo had long raven hair, ivory skin and beautiful amethyst eyes. She was a quite shy helpful girl and very rarely did she get angry.

Tomoyo's reply was muffled.

"Hey Toms, talk louder, I couldn't understand you" Sakura said as she took a large sip of her drink. Niya's eyes widened as she realized that sakura was humiliating her by ignoring her.

"Sakura- he dumped me" Tomoyo whispered into the phone holding back her sobs. Sakura's eyes widened and she froze, had she heard right… her best friend just got dumped?

Everyone around her took notice of her odd behavior and leaned in towards her.

"Saku, are you alright?" Ashley asked but Sakura didn't reply. She felt as thought time had stopped. Niya was getting more and more annoyed by her behavior, she was holding the phone to her ear looking straight ahead with wide eyes, and she wasn't moving or swallowing the drink in her mouth.

"Sakura, help" Sakura hear Tomoyo say between her sobs.

Niya leaned right in front of Sakura's face and flicked her on the forehead- this snapped sakura out of her trance.

"Pfffttt" Sakura spat her drink out onto Niya and abruptly stood up throwing her chair backwards. Niya yelped as she reached for a tissue, she felt humiliated- a girl she was supposed to boss had just spat in her face! Everyone in the café had burst into laughter and then returned to their business.

"HE WHAT?" she hollered into the phone as Niya followed by her posse ran to the washroom.

Sakura could only hear her friend's sobs on the other line.

"Where are you?" Sakura asked

"5th avenue, walking towards the café" She squeaked.

"I am coming" Sakura said

"Don't put the phone down! Please, everyone is staring at me and I-I" She sobbed

"Don't worry, I am here, I wont put the phone down" Sakura said as she grabbed a few tissues.

"Guys, Tomoyo needs me, I got to go…" She said as she left the café as quick as possible.

"I wonder what was so urgent that sakura had to leave." Ashley asked and the latter just shrugged.

With Sakura

'I knew this would happen, I told her not to date him and that he would just use her for sometime and then dump her like all the rest. But did she listen? NO, well there! I was right! But I can't say that' Sakura thought

"Pay no notice to the people looking at you and don't worry gal, he wasn't worth you!" Sakura assured as she made her way to where Tomoyo was.

"I can't help it, I really liked him sakura. I-I went against you to date him" Tomoyo sobbed into as she dragged her feet along the pavement.

"Shhh, its okay Tomoyo, he is just low" Sakura said as she started jogging towards the turn.

"Sakura" she said as she cried and took the turn.

-WHACK-

The two young girls banged into each other.

"Hoe" sakura said as she stabilized and then she helped Tomoyo stand up. Tomoyo was not in good shape, her long straight raven hair was messy and her eyes were puffy and red. Her mascara had run and her bangs had stuck to her face. The innocent quite girl was suffering from a broken heart.

"Sakura" she squeaked as she dived into Sakura's arms.

"Shhh" Sakura cooed as she held Tomoyo tighter. Sakura felt her shoulder getting damp. 'Tomoyo, cheer up' Sakura thought

-WHACK-

A young boy of their age had bumped into them and fallen. He hadn't expected anyone to have stopped right at the turn. Sakura turned and glared at the boy on the ground.

"Watch where you're going" she sneered. He was quite shocked and taken aback that anyone would talk to him like that. He looked up into a pair of fierce green eyes.

"Sakura...?" He said. Sakura turned around to look into a pair of very familiar eyes.

"Eriol" She acknowledged.

Eriol hiragizawa was one of the most popular boys in Tomoeda high; he had black hair, captivating azure eyes and a pale complexion. He was a handsome boy, with a sophisticated aura around him; he wore thin framed square glasses to complete his wise look.

"I am sorry, but this a bad time" she said as she carried on comforting her friend.

"Is that Tomoyo? What is wrong? Is she okay?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo gripped onto sakura tighter.

"Shhh, we will go to my house soon" Sakura whispered to her.

"Eriol, I am sorry but I will have to ask you to leave, this is not a good time." Sakura said coldly.

"Ah, yes, I am sorry for my intrusion." Eriol said

"See you later" sakura said as she led Tomoyo away.

'I wonder what could have happened… and I have never seen the cheerful sakura so… protective and cold…' Eriol thought as he carried on walking with his hands in his pockets.

At Sakura's house

"Sakura, you were right about him, why didn't I listen to you! I am so stupid!" Tomoyo wailed and buried her face in the pillow.

Sakura had never really liked Syaoran Li, she had felt he was a rude obnoxious playboy who didn't respect anyone and that he had no courtesy. Tomoyo on the other hand had fallen hard for his charms; she and sakura had constantly had fights about him, sakura trying to prove to Tomoyo that he was just another playboy- and Tomoyo trying to prove otherwise. In the end both failed, sakura was still bitter towards Syaoran li, and Tomoyo was still heads over heels in love with him. Then came the day Syaoran asked Tomoyo to be his girlfriend, Tomoyo had said yes, going against what sakura had told her to do. This had hurt Sakura but in the end they made up with Sakura saying that it was Tomoyo's life and it should be Tomoyo- herself making the decisions for it. Tomoyo and Syaoran had been going out for around a month with Sakura giving Tomoyo as much 'Syaoran space' that she wanted.

"I let him play with me didn't I?" she whispered

"How did he… break up with you" Sakura asked

"Well….

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Tomoyo and Syaoran had just finished their food._

"_Tomoyo, I need to talk to you" Syaoran said_

"_Off course tell me" Tomoyo said cheerfully_

"_I, I don't think this is working" He said_

"_What?" Tomoyo said clearly shocked_

"_I don't think 'us' is working…" He explained._

"_What? Why?" she said utterly confused_

"_I think, we should break up" he said, Tomoyo's eyes were brimming with tears._

"_Wh- why?" Tomoyo squeaked_

"_Look Tomoyo I really like you, normally I would text dump or something but you are different I don't want to hurt your feeling like that, I want to be friends with you" He said_

"_Well too late I am hurt" Tomoyo snapped_

_-PAUSE IN FLASHBACK-_

"Wait Tomoyo, you really said that?" sakura asked

"Hai, I know no one expected that but… I was really hurt" She explained

"Like duh!! No one expects sarcasm from the sweet Tomoyo!! But I am proud of you! - you are learning" sakura grinned

"I am learning from the best" Tomoyo said softly.  
_-BACK TO THE FLASH BACK-_

"_I… just want us to be friends, I don't like what's happening with us… oddly it doesn't feel right" Syaoran said_

"_Does not feel right? Even after yesterday? I gave you everything! And now your just" Tomoyo said as she controlled her tears_

"_I am sorry Tomoyo I just… I am sorry… it's over" he said. She got up and left the restaurant._

_Her tears falling freely as she ran, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sakura's number._

_-FLASHBACK END-_

…You were right about him, you always were! Why didn't I listen to you! I am so stupid!" Tomoyo said as she clutched her head, she had been crying for two hours.

"Tomoyo let it go! - Please just cheer up! Be happy he is out of your life now!" Sakura said as she patted her back.

"Yes, but… what if I didn't want him to go…" Tomoyo whispered almost inaudibly.

"What? I heard that" Sakura said. Tomoyo straightened her posture.

"What is it Tomoyo… is there something you want to tell me?" Sakura asked slowly. Tomoyo knew she had been caught, truth be told she knew she would get caught. She had never kept secrets from sakura before.

"Sakura I gave him everything- all of me" Tomoyo choked out. Sakura looked at her with a confused expression.

"…Y-yesterday…he took me to a p-arty… we both got re-really drunk and well… in that state we- walked into a r-room… and…" Tomoyo burst out into tears and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me, Tomoyo… your not a virgin" Sakura said, clearly astonished. Tomoyo squeaked as tears continuously fell down her face.

"Tomoyo" Sakura said slowly.

"Sakura, that's why it hurts more- he rejected me after I gave him everything" She said as she shut her eyes tight. She didn't want to cry anymore, her head was already aching and she just wanted to forget.

"Erase, erase, erase" Tomoyo screamed and sakura hugged her tight.

"Shhh, don't worry, we will show him, don't worry" Sakura cooed.

"I just want to forget- somehow go back in time- erase him completely, I want to have everything back to normal again. I want to have said no to him, I want to just REWIND EVERYTHING" Tomoyo screeched.

'Syaoran Li-Another reason for me to hate you. Inconsiderate jerk, after stealing something so important to her… just you wait and watch' Sakura thought as she looked at the crying girl in front of her.

"I am here for you toms, I wont let anyone hurt you ever again, I will protect you and we will get revenge for what he did to you, that I promise" Sakura said.


	2. Betrayal makes S's blood boil

Full summary: A story of pain and pleasure, happiness and depression, hurt and compassion love and hate. Here everyone plays with emotions. It's all a game. How to play?-well we just have to learn through experience. It's their first year at high school.

Meet Syaoran Li: The bad, drop dead sexy, heartbreaker-come-player and you've never seen a more complex, rude and obnoxious person.

Meet Sakura Kinomoto: The naughty, sarcastic, mischievous and most feisty person you can ever come across!

Meet Eriol Hiragizawa: The smart, conniving, wise yet kind and hot charmer and trust me, we ALL want more boys like him.

Meet Ryu Chang: The cute yet hot, dense, innocent, kiddish and charming boy, EVER.

Meet Tomoyo Daidouji: The Sweet, quiet, calm, collected beauty that has a VERY BIG heart and is one of the most precious kinds of people you can find.

Meet Mei Ling Rae: The trend setting, bossy, snobbish Beauty. The girl with a strong façade

* * *

Sakura, Tomoyo, Ihana, Ashley, Rika, Naoko etc are 17yr old

Syaoran, Eriol, Ryu are 18yrs old

Touya, Yukito etc are 21 yrs old

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor sakura or any of its characters.

Claimer: This plot and story is mine, please do not plagiarize or copy it. If some one does, not only will I discontinue the story but I will, personally, kick that person's ass.

* * *

RECAP

_"I am here for you toms, I wont let anyone hurt you ever again, I will protect you and we will get revenge for what he did to you, that I promise" Sakura said._

* * *

CHAPTER 2 begins.

'TRINGGGGG' The alarm rang. Groggily Sakura got up. 'I hate mornings' sakura thought. She then looked at the lump beside her. Tomoyo was sleeping soundly as if the alarm had never rung. Tomoyo had stayed over for the night and cried herself to sleep. A small smile tugged towards Sakura's lips.

"We will get him" Sakura said to herself. She leaned closer to the sleeping girl and caught her shoulders gently. "Get up Tomoyo" She said softly. Tomoyo didn't even stir and sakura smirked evilly.

All of a sudden she started shaking Tomoyo by the shoulders violently while she chanted "get up, get up, and get up"

"Oh my god, Sakura- stop, I'm up I'm up" Tomoyo shrieked.

Tomoyo looked like she had been hit by a bulldozer. Her eyes were still puffy and her hair was in a complete disarray and her face was cover with mascara stains.

"Come on toms! Get ready- we are going to be late!" Sakura said cheerfully as Tomoyo made her way to the washroom. "Then we had better hurry up" Tomoyo said as she brushed her teeth.

_I will make her feel like nothing has changed, in fact I will make her feel like everything id back to normal _Sakura thought.

'Sakura is trying so hard to make me feel better- even though I am still bitter, I might as well try for her sake to feel better' Tomoyo thought.

At High school

The news of the breakup had already spread throughout the campus, it was the hot gossip.

As Tomoyo walked in, she received many looks from various people. Some were of pity, some of sympathy and some of smugness. She looked down and carried on walking, she could still feel people watching her. Sakura stopped walking and turned around to face everyone's stares.

"What are you guys looking at? Mind your own God Dammed Business" She barked

She walked faster and faster not realizing by doing so she left Sakura behind. She just wanted to get away but someone blocked her path, she looked up- only to find herself staring into a pair of smug ice blue eyes.

"Hey Tomoyo" Niya Slurred

"Hey ni-Niya" Tomoyo stuttered as she clutched her books harder. She knew what was coming for her, Niya was going to humiliate her and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Tomoyo! How are you?'

"I am fine…" She whispered

"Good to know, I just wanted to check up on you… because there was this nasty rumor going around about you and Syaoran" Niya batted her eyelashes

"Oh well… umm… could we talk later I really need to … nature is calling!" Tomoyo stated nervously but Niya acted as if she hadn't heard her

"I mean to think!" –She continued loudly while she waved her arms around to attract attention "People are saying that you two slept together!" Many people had now gathered around "And that now… he dumped you?" She finished

Tomoyo looked down, she felt her eyes burning _'not now, I can't cry now'_ she thought miserably

"All I want to know is… is it true?" Niya asked, a bit too sweetly

Tomoyo saw no escape; she raised her head high, her eyes now brimming with tears

"Hai" She whispered softly

"I am sorry, Pardon?"

But before anyone could say anything more Sakura stood in between Tomoyo and Niya.

"She said yes you stupid Brat'" Sakura barked as she led Tomoyo to the girl's room.

"Oh My! I am so sorry Tomoyo" She said as she made to follow them

"Niya, sweetheart. She has just freed herself from the likes of Syaoran Li, she needs better company now, and not worse- so don't take it personally- but leave now" Sakura said sternly.

In The Washroom

"I am so sorry, I can't even handle myself" Tomoyo said as tears ran down her face

"Shhh" sakura cooed

Mean while with the gang

"Ihana, why are you smiling so much?" Chiharu asked

"Well… I was waiting for Saku and Toms… but I have great news!"

"Awe, tell us!" Ashley said

"Well…..

With Sakura

"Come on… Now sit down and rest for a while"

Sakura decided it was best if Tomoyo stayed in the room till the class started. They decided that she would go and tell the gang and then bring them here.

Sakura made her way to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys" She shouted

She noticed all faces but Ihana's were glum and shocked.

"What's up?" She asked

"Oh Sakura. I have great news!" Ihana said gleefully "I am dating Syaoran Li!" She squealed in delight.

All eyes were now who sakura, whose expression went through a number of changes. From the smile- to excitement-to shock-to pain- to betrayal and then finally landed on anger.

"I am confused… isn't Toms dating him?" rika asked softly

"Not anymore" Sakura seethed "How could you?" She barked

"What?" Ihana asked

"Tomoyo is our friend. How could you do this to her?"

"Tomoyo is strong… she will get over it" Ihana stated gaily

"The breakup was yesterday!" Sakura said in a slightly maniac way- as if trying to hold back hell itself

"Be happy for me guys! I though you guys cared for your friends"

"I thought you did too" sakura barked "But you don't care"

"This is my happiness! Why would I wait- Opportunity knocked on my door and I answered!" Ihana stated dryly

"But it's like almost sending your friend into permanent depression"

"That's life" Ihana said angrily "I thought you would be happy for me" But as those words left her mouth a hand hit her cheek, and no it was no slap, it was a full on punch.

She caught her cheek painfully, tears rolled down her face and she ran away.

Sakura stood her ground, her green eyes blazing.

"Tomoyo can't know about this" sakura whispered dangerously. The gang agreed; all their feelings mutual. They knew Sakura and Tomoyo went way back- they were first cousins too- and Tomoyo was a great friend, they would do anything to help her.

"She won't break up with him" Ashley stated bitterly

"Why don't we ask Ihana… politely to … just lie low with Syaoran for a few days… you know give Tomoyo time to cope" Naoko spoke for the first time

"Good idea" Ashley agreed

"Fine. Let's go" They all went in the same direction Ihana left in.

With Ihana

_Some friends I have, I seriously thought… well never mind… now where do I go? Ah I know… To my love!_

"Syaoran! Help" She shouted as she ran to the gardens in search of him. Luckily for her he was there.

_Why is this girl shouting my name? _Syaoran thought and only then did he remember_ ah I am dating her. Jeez I am so forgetful._

She ran into his arms.

"Syaoran, my friends don't approve of us- all because of that Tomoyo" She cried

"Tomoyo is part of your gang?" He asked surprised

"Yes! And Now Sakura and Ashley are making such a big fuss out of this and-" She blabbed on

_She is annoying _He thought irritably

But he, being who he was, knew how to entertain himself. She leaned down and kissed her, full on the lips.

Her eyes widened and then she fluttered them shut.

_My Syaoran _she thought lovingly and she submitted herself.

Unknown to both of them, five pairs of eyes stared at them pointedly from behind a few bushes.

There were three brunettes, one blonde and one red head all more than ready to attack.

Ashley's POV

_And now they are kissing, here? In public? _

_Why I could slap that girl to a pulp, But no, For Tomoyo… I can't._

_This is the last thing Sakura needed to see._

_If I know her at all she would want to break his nose right now_

Ashley knew what was going to happen so she quickly positioned herself. In a and in a matter of seconds Sakura jumped out of the bush- thankfully Ashley caught her arm and yanked her back

"I'll show them, they are dead! How could she- ill break his nose" Sakura screamed as she tried to break free- but now all the girls were slowly dragging her away from the scene.

"Saku! Calm down!" Rika said "We need her to lie low! If you hurt anyone of them she won't help us at all!"

"What is she thinking, stupid brat" Sakura muttered darkly.

_Li maybe hot, but Tomoyo is our friend. _

Sakura's POV

They are kissing. _They are kissing? - They are bloody kissing!_

"Saku! Calm down!" Rika said "We need her to lie low! If you hurt anyone of them she won't help us at all!"

"What is she thinking, stupid brat" I muttered darkly.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naoko asked. I turned to face her and looked straight into her deep brown eyes, full of concern

"No" I said_._

_I've got to be straight, I am not okay….how could I be? What is that girl thinking? Doesn't she care about Tomoyo? Well even if she doesn't… I do. _

"Tomoyo is my best friend, Li and she just dumped her yesterday! She cried and cried. How can I be okay…what do I tell her? That our 'suppose to be friend' is now dating him! That she doesn't care about how Tomoyo would feel! How hurt she will be when she finds out! No I am not okay" I said while clutching my head.

"Maybe…we were too hard on Ihana… I mean… maybe if we explained it to her more gently…she will tell him to wait for sometime" Chiharu said

"You really think so?" Rika asked

"Actually- I don't- but it's worth a shot. Anything for toms…But _you guys will have to talk… if I start…"I said _

"_We know... it WILL become a fight" Chiharu said while giggling. I pouted_ and sighed.

"Guys, I am going to go for a walk okay?" I said and quickly left.

I needed to be alone.

_Tomoyo had been my best friend since kindergarten… no one knows her like I do… she is a very sensitive girl, very emotional and giving, really kind and caring… she doesn't know when people are using her or hurting her… she is too innocent for this world… here it's a man eat man situation… I have to protect her… support her… but… I didn't see this coming!! There were no signs!!  
At the moment I have all the reasons to hate Ihana… but then I cant I mean… firstly hate too strong an emotion and second… I can't really blame her; she is following her heart… _

_How can I stop her!! But still… it is my duty to protect Tomoyo. I won't let her get hurt, those tears, that scream… the way she cried because of that LI … I will never forgive him. How could he!! That's right HIM I HATE!! I hadn't liked him from the start, especially when I realized he was the car boy, I never liked him, Though when Tomoyo was dating him, what she told me about him did make me reconsider my opinion about him. For some reason I had always felt he was bad news, the only reason I haven't hurt him yet is because I am actually glad Tomoyo and he are over!! Truthfully! With what Tomoyo was telling me... my opinion was changing but... GUESS WHAT I was right!! My poor Tomoyo!! He made her cry!! I will take my revenge!!… But for now… the problem at hand… what do I do?? Oh no… I think I'll have to do what Chiharu and Naoko said… _

_I'll have to talk to Ihana… it's the only thing left!! Please Kami let this work!_

A/N I know... i was like out like a dead cat for soooo long- but im back n im writting--- hope you guys like it.

Thank you to all who review. Please ask me anything you like- or PM me ... no prbs.

Ciao. Luvya. ttyl.

Kauju_gaki_kawai 3

* * *


	3. Declared War

_A/N- Yeah ... im really sorry for the story being gone... im gna like update at LEAST once a week now.. so,,, And puhleaseeeeee review... cuzz i really got only two... so im very... sad..._

_But thank yo soooo much_

_PinkHeartSakura- hows the punch then ther will be more!!!..!!!_

Sparklillian- btw, yeah i know... i dint mean to leave it hanging so long... im glad you liike the plot.. and pls gimme some critisism bout this chapter kay???

* * *

RECAP

_I'll have to talk to Ihana… it's the only thing left!! Please Kami let this work!_

* * *

Normal Pov

The bell rang signaling classes were about to begin. Sakura ran to her first class-math. She hated math (A/N some things just never change.)

She reached class just before the sensei, but she wasn't the only one, Syaoran entered with her. As they walked into class Sakura sent him a deathly glare, seeing this he returned the look. They both glared at each other right there, in the middle of the class until...

"Sakura! Please" Tomoyo wailed and put her head down on the table again.

She seemed to be feeling horrible. Sakura quickly went to her seat which ironically was in a single row in front of Syaoran and behind Rika.

The teacher started his mathematics.

Syaoran's POV

_Kinomoto glared at me again, but this time her eyes… those beautiful green eyes... today…they had a different emotion. It was cold, destructive…scary; note to self...stay away from her today..._

_I see her so often and she always glares at me, I wonder why… I couldn't still be because of the car incident right? I mean after all she is feisty car chick._

_I must find out why... her looks are getting scary… Eriol should know... or maybe even Ryu... today I will find out. _

He picked up his cell phone and messaged Eriol.

Sakura's POV  
_ugghh that Jackass, stupid Syaoran Li. When I get my hands on him and there is no teacher watching, I swear ill strangle him!_

Suddenly Sakura received a msg on her cell that said:

Hey saku,

Don't worry; we are all with you and toms.

-R (A/N r is Rika's pet name)

Hey R.

I know. Thanks it means a lot to me. I'm there for you too remember that!

-Saku.

Eriols POV

At the same time in the other class

_Oh my physics is so boring, aha!! A msg. _

Oii  
Eriol, what is Kinomoto Sakura's problem! - You know the feisty car chick? And don't tell me you don't know because I know you do. You know everything that happens here.

-syao

Normal POV

Eriol cocked and eye brow and replied.

What's with the sudden interest, I thought you asked Ihana out?

-Eriol.

Eriol and sakura clicked their send buttons at the same time.

'Beep beep'

Sadly, Rika had forgotten to put her cell on silent. It caught the teacher's attention and she immediately spun around. "Sasaki Rika, your phone please, Li Syaoran yours too." The teachers took the phones.

Sakura's POV  
_Rika baka!! She had to forget to put her cell on silent?_

_But hahaha!! Lis cell is confiscated!! …he must have been messaging someone… well ha sucker!! But what do I do? Shit my phones out too… if she sees it I am dead!! Id better slowly slip it into my bag_

But…

"Kinomoto Sakura, it seems your cell played a role as well, pass it on please. Now all of you detention, today" the teacher said as she turned around again.

_Damn _I whacked my head on the table- "Itaii" I whispered and then slowly sighed

_I hope Tomoyo won't find out anything today… she doesn't seem well either… maybe later I will take her to the nurse._

Normal POV

At Lunch

"Listen Toms, you don't look well" Sakura pestered

"I am fine saku!" Tomoyo protested

"She is right- come with me, I will take to the nurse" Ashley said and dragged Tomoyo gently with her. She turned around and gave Sakura a meaningful wink.

"It doesn't seem like she came to know anything" Rika whispered

"Yeah, hope that keeps up" Naoko replied.

"Come on, lets go- Ashley cant buy us much time" sakura said as they made their way to the table at the back where, usually, the three boys, Eriol, Ryu and Syaoran would sit.

Eriol was wearing the guy's uniform, the white half sleeved white shirt was tucked in and his black long pants were at his waist. He had a deep blue cloth with a purplish hue (a/n for the guys instead of a loose tie they had a piece of cloth. Its like tied into a knot around their necks in place of the tie. like in 'la corda doro primo passo'- the music students uniform had a red cloth), he had his jacket in his hand. He had an aura of wisdom around him; His jet black hair was neat. Ryu too was wearing the uniform with a yellow cloth tied round his neck (a/n not that horrible yellow... like it was a sober brownish yellow... like hazel? ps all the shirts had collars). His light brown hair was spiked up and his black eyes shone with enthusiasm, his friendly aura made him extremely likable and charming.

Eriol sat quietly with Ryu. They were both looking at Syaoran who was twitching while trying to shake off the girl who clung to his arm tightly (A/N-anime style). Syaoran had also worn the school attire with his hazel-yellow cloth tied into a knot. He had a flirty attitude with His messy chestnut brown hair and hazel amber eyes. He had a good height and with his attitude and appearance he made girls swoon.

"Eriol, Ryu…this is the last time I will ask and I expect an answer! TELL ME WHY SHE LOOKS AT ME LIKE THAT" Syaoran screamed.

"Why do you want to know?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran screamed "TELL-" Ryu cut him off "if you are planning to date her, don't... I don't want you to hurt your pride" Ryu said while smiling

"What do you mean?" Syaoran said

"He means she will say no." Eriol said

"And why is that?" Syaoran asked baffled

"She is Tomoyo's best friend…the friend that is fighting with Ihana for ever thinking of dating you that's why" Eriol explained and glanced at the black haired girl still clinging to Syaoran's arms. She didn't seem to be paying any attention to their conversation.

"plus… how come you notice her now…only in the one month we have been going to high school for… she was in our grade school too… just not your class" Ryu said

"That's why!! I never knew her!—any way I don't want to date her… she just intrigues me and"  
But Syaoran was cut short.

"Ohaiyo Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and Sakura" Eriol greeted with a charming smile

"Hey guys! Hey saku!!" Ryu said with his boyish grin

Syaoran's POV

_Ryu and Eriol greeted them so casually…like they knew them really well… even Kinomoto sakura was greeted like that!! Well… I should say hi too… I mean I was close to Tomoyo… very close- and now- this one is clinging to my arm. I should say hi._

"Ohaiyo Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Saku-" Syaoran was cut off again "it's Kinomoto to you _Li"_ Sakura spat. Immediately Naoko clapped Sakura's mouth shut and dragged her away.

Syaoran stared at Sakura's retreating figure baffled from the inside, but he didn't forget to maintain his cold and calm exterior.

_No one has ever stopped me from calling them with their names... they would all be…charmed…what is different with this girl? This is not good, what the hell is her problem!!_

With Sakura and Naoko

"Sakura!! What are you doing? Daijobou-san??" Naoko said

"What are you talking about naoko? I am okay!!" Sakura reasoned

"Then why are you showing Li that you hate him?? I mean you have never done things like that before… normally even if you don't like someone you would still be polite" Naoko said knowingly

"I... don't know.. I mean jus hearing him almost say my name made me so mad!!—I can't control myself when it comes to him… I don't know why…you know I had never liked him! And then my car! And you know how much tried to stop Tomoyo from dating him too!! I just I don't know... I just... feel...he is trouble..."sakura trailed off

"Well… you must not anger him… or else… Ihana won't be able to delay it!!" Naoko sighed "hai... I will try…I will keep my mouth shut" sakura muttered.

They then walked back to the group.

"Eriol, Ryu! Ohaiyo!" Sakura said cheerfully "...and… ohaiyo Li" Sakura said plainly.

"So sakura-Chan, where is Tomoyo, she looked a bit down..."Eriol asked

"Yeah, I wanted to know too" Ryu muttered

"Ashley had taken her to the nurse- she maybe sick" naoko answered stopping sakura from having to open her mouth.

_  
_"...such a pity"Eriol said softly

"ACHOOO"Ryu sneezed,

"Hoe" Sakura said startled

"sorry"Ryu said and smiled sheepishly

"God bless you Ryu" Rika said

"Arigatou Rika!" Ryu replied

Ihana was sitting in the corner, still clutching Syaoran's arms…

"Ano... Ihana...can we talk to you?" Naoko carefully said  
Immediately Ihana snapped out of her trance, got up and hugged Syaoran "not when I am with my Li" She said seductively- But it made sakura's fists tighten

"She still calls him by his last name even after the kiss" Sakura said and folded her arms under her chest.

They all burst out laughing (a/n even syaoran laughed!!) "Sakura hasn't lost her funny side!!" Eriol said. To stop the laughter ihana took them to the side and said "okay okay what do you want?"

"Please cooperate and tell Li to wait for you for sometime... give Tomoyo time please!!" Naoko requested Ihana

"No, I don't give a damn anymore, I want Syaoran now!! And I will have him" Ihana stated wickedly and folded her arms under her chest as well.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, Ihana saw this action and to add to the fire

"Because... i can have him..." she said and then looked at sakura, she mouthed the words 'unlike Tomoyo'

Sakura was more than mad. From out of Nowhere Ashley caught sakura and didn't let her physically hurt Ihana. Then sakura realized maybe she wouldn't be able to give Ihana another punch (at the moment) but Ashley couldn't stop Sakura's mouth, she carefully thought about what Ihana had just said, where had she fumbled?

"I thought he was Li to you?" She barked

"Li... I meant Li" she stuttered.

"Whatever, to hell with you. At least Tomoyo has us, when he is done playing with you then you will see how alone you really are, I wait for that day. Sayonara! GOODBYE AND GOODLUCK" sakura screamed and stomped off, in moments her friends followed her.

"Hey, Ashley where is toms?" Chiharu asked

"You wouldn't believe it, turns out she really was sick, I thought it could be a good excuse but – she was all dizzy so the nurse said she should sleep there for the day"

"At least we don't need to worry about her knowing" Chiharu said, clearly relieved.

Sakura turned around and saw Li and Ihana kissing again, her blood boiled.

She strutted towards them, her friends staring at her back. She pulled Syaoran off Ihana and punched him in the face, hard. Once he looked up, she saw his nose was now bleeding, he clutched it in pain.

"You moron, you Stupid rat! Idiot! It's your fault- all your fault, I can't even believe you chose her over Toms, Horrible, you disgust me. Li better watch you back from now on" She vented

Furious emerald clashed with pained Amber.

"You're going down" She said and stomped off- her friends giving her hi- fives in the process.-

* * *

For you guys who read my chappies before-- i hoope ive improved.... I like it .... do youll?? please reviewwwww


	4. Game Plan

_

* * *

I SUGGEST YOU RE READ THIS IVE MADE CHANGES_

* * *

THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH!!!

chiiriesyunii- How about that? soon enough? lolz

brightestoflights- Oh yeah-- i think.. it MAY happen?

yingfa07- Oh yeah, i dont think he will realize he is stupid- cuz he is player... thats just what they do... thats exactly why he dated and dumped Toms, cuz he just dates pretty girls and then dumps them... PLAYER?? lolz. but hmm should that change?? not sure... i dont thik so... what about you

luv animemanga forever- Thankyou soooo much

PinkHeartSakura-Ha dont worry i get carried away too!/ lolz oh sadly she is very much needed// and i am not planning to kill anyone off.... But you will like what happens( i hope).

The Supernaturalist- Cool! thankyou! pls carry on reading

Sparklillian- I hope you will like it.. Seduce?// well okay... okay... Yes.. sure. YEs. phew. lolz.

_

* * *

___

Lines in italics are thoughts and or emphasis.

"_..Blahhhh" is speaking and you know the rest!!_

_Sakura,Tomoyo,Ihana,Ashley etc are 17yr old_

_Syaoran,Eriol,Ryu are 18yrs old_

Touya,Yukito etc are 21yrs old

* * *

Chapter 3 begins

Normal POV

Syaoran stared at Sakura's retreating figure

"Did she just" Syaoran said to no one in particular, feeling a little confused and not to mention incredibly hurt. Ihana was trying to pry his hands off his face, but Syaoran didn't budge.

"Guys, I am g-going to the to-toilet." Syaoran said and ran.

"Sakura punched him" Eriol said thoughtfully

"He said … toilet?" Ryu said confused (anime: big question marks appear on his face)

In the Washroom

He looked at the mirror and stared his reflection, his face as usual was void of expression, and his nose was sore and slightly bleeding. But the catchiest thing about his appearance at the moment was his eyes, they were speaking volumes.

Syaoran's POV

_Did that girl just… _

_Damn it! That girl just punched me… not to mention insulted me! Her eyes! Those damn eyes! They were so cold, her stare felt so cold, when she glared at me, into my eyes I felt as though she was scanning my soul, my inside, searching for something. _

_WHY does even her stare have such an effect on me!! Is she intimidating me?? Is that it? Or Am I attracted to her?_

_Nah- none of then two_

_Not possible, I mean so what if she punched me… she probably will come back crying and say sorry anyway._

_She is just, weird…extremely weird. She is the first girl who looked into my eyes and didn't blush- but instead… she hit me!_

_Why do I feel something bad is going to come out of this?_

_Ugghh I think I have been in here too long I better go..._

I washed my face, rubbed my nose and walked towards the door.

I had no idea that something like this was going to happen, my horoscope said to stay away from girls today, damn it I should have listened.

Normal POV

So, in the end, Sakura punched Li

'_Big deal, if I had the chance… I would do it again. Stupid bastard'_ Sakura thought. She and the gang attended all the rest of their classes. Soon, the school day came to a close, Sakura made her way to the first aid.

Tomoyo hadn't attended any classes after break; she lay on the bed lifelessly which was very weird. Sakura had just said she looked pale and unhealthy to get her out of break- but apparently she really was sick. Well no need to tell Tomoyo that.

'I am such a pain' she said softly

'You're not, this is my duty' I said as I helped her sit up

'What did the nurse say?'

'Well, she said I was just weak and that I should eat more, thing is… I ate but I just am really feeling faint. Maybe I am getting a fever' Tomoyo said meekly as she stood up.

Sakura supported her weight and as soon as possible got her to her Limo. Tomoyo was Sonami Daidouji's daughter, her mother owned a very famous toy company, Daidouji industries and they were very rich.

'_Thank God for small mercies. If Tomoyo came to know about Ihana today… I don't know what would have happened or what I would have done' _sakura thought. Sakura went back home on her skates as usual, every time she rode on them she would remember her mother. Nadashiko Kinomoto gave them to her when she was little. They were like a memento to her.

Sakura's POV

I pushed the door open

"DAD I AM HOME!" I screamed.

"Kauju! Don't make so much noise, dad is still getting ready" Touya said

"Onii-chan!" I said and leaped onto him, I caught him off guard and so we both came crashing down on the floor.

"Oh Onii-chan I didn't know you were coming home" I said as I hugged him tighter.

"Kauju, get off me" Touya said as we got off the floor, a small smile graced his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. Touya seemed reluctant to answer but gave in to my puppy dog eyes.

"I… just missed you- it hard living in the dorm so far from home" Touya sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Me too" I screamed with joy "But, Onii-chan… what is dad getting ready for?" I asked suddenly inquisitive

"Why don't you ask him? - I swear the day I come home, my dad has a party to go to- Sheesh" he mocked hurt.

Fujitaka Kinomoto, my father, walked down the stairs look stunning.

"Hi dad" I said

"Oh, hi sakura" he said. He had on a formal black pant and white long sleeved shirt with a black coat and a brownish red tie to match his hair.

"Dad- looking hot, where are you going?" I said and winked

"I have a business party to attend; the owners of a big company in Hong Kong are here and want to meet us. I am getting late, bye sakura, touya, take care" He said and dashed out of the house

"BYE DAD" I screamed. I looked at touya and smiled

"Well, guess it's just you and me bro- want to play cards like the old days?" I asked

"Yeah I'll play, I have nothing better to do" he said. I walked up to my room, but then I remembered something and ran to touya.

"Onii-chan" I called. I stomped on his foot "sakura no Kauju!!" I said smirking and then I went back to my room.

The Next Morning

Normal POV

The annoying alarm clock woke Sakura up with a start, she looked around and noticed she wasn't in her room, but was out on the couch. As she stood up she remembered 'We spent all night playing cards and eventually, I fell asleep on the couch' She looked down and realized, like her touya had, too, fallen asleep- but on the floor.

She dashed up to her room and got ready for school. As usual she skipped breakfast as she was late for school.

At School

She reached school just in time and was immediately greeted by her friends.

'The rumors have spread far and wide sakura; everyone knows' Ashley said gravely. It seemed they were all waiting for Tomoyo to come so that, somehow, they would not let her know about Ihana.

'She hasn't come yet?' Sakura asked as they made their was to class

'That's right, which is weird because Tomoyo is always early' Chiharu added

'You think she came earlier than all of you?'

'Nah, I came too early, no one was at school at all' Naoko stated

They walked in to their first class; there was still no sign on Tomoyo.

When the first class was over Sakura snuck out and dialed Tomoyo's land line.

'_Hello?' _A familiar voice answered

'_Aunt Sonami? I thought you had a meeting?'_

'_I did, but… oh sakura Tomoyo, it seems Tomoyo is sick'_

'_Sick?' Sakura replied shocked_

'_She is just so pale! And weak, I just think she needs some days rest' _

'_Can I talk to her? – uh ill call later, got to go, bye!'_ Sakura said quickly as she shut her phone and put it away. She swore she saw a teacher lurking around.

Her next class was history- it passed like a breeze.

Sakura couldn't even remember what the teacher said.

She was too busy; Tomoyo, Li and Ihana occupied her thoughts.

_She really is that sick? Even yesterday… she was so weak…_

_I must talk to her… she needs me…_

_What do I do?_

_Stupid Li._

_I must meet Tomoyo_

_Ugh, Ihana's horrible._

_I'll go meet her after school._

_Was she really that sick?_

_Li is dead_

Soon Lunch came

Sakura told her friends about Tomoyo's condition, they were all very shocked

'Guys, I want to get back at him' Sakura sneered, the girls around her didn't reply

'I am just saying, it's not like I want your help or anything-' she rambled

'I am with you' Ashley said confidently 'I trust you'

'Me too' Rika said 'Me three!' Naoko and Chiharu said together and Sakura chuckled

'Fine then, we will take him down. He hurt Toms- bad- I am going to make him weep'

'We need a game plan then' Ashley commented

'Trust you to say some weird sporty thing like that' Rika said softly

'No, I mean it. Like we need a coach-'

'Fine then, I vote that Sakura is the head of this movement' Chiharu said

'I agree' the rest chorused and Sakura blushed

'Well then, for the next few days, I think it would be sensible for us to keep a watch on Li'

'Keep watch?' Ashley asked

'Good strategy, we can't attack unless we know our enemy' Naoko said and pushed up her glasses

'She is right, everything he does, his habits, likes dislikes and everything is now my business, I need to know. We should collect data on him' Sakura said officially.

Lunch ended but sadly their plotting didn't.

The next class Sakura had with Li and Ihana in it. To say the atmosphere was tense was an understatement. Everything was literally frozen. It seemed Li's nose hadn't healed; he had a white plaster on it. Since the time the class started, till it ended no one breathed. Everyone in the room seemed to be aware of the tension in the air but Syaoran and Ihana. After class Sakura was so annoyed, just seeing Li's face made her blood boil, that as he walked out (with Ihana) She tripped him and he fell flat on his face

'Shit' he shouted 'my nose' he wailed and stood up only to face sakura.

'What is wrong with you' He shouted as his face contorted in pain, it seemed that his nose was now badly hurt.

'_She is shorter than I am' _He noticed.

She glanced at him; her green eyes were boring holes in to him.

'Sorry' she said in a sarcastic tone and smirked. He felt an aura around her, he felt the need to run away but he couldn't. He had a pride to protect.

'What was that? Say it like you mean it' He shouted- but realized that was the wrong move- his nose throbbed angrily, painfully.

'That's how I say it when I don't mean it' Sakura said, her lips twisting into a smile somewhat of a sadist, she leaned in and whispered

'why? the Wuss got hurt in a little fall?' She asked, immediately he removed his hand from his nose. But as if that's what she wanted, Sakura flicked him hard on the nose.

'Holy, Mother fucking, God!' He shouted and fled for the bathroom once again

'Guess he did' She said and laughed mechanically thinking on of her best friend as she walked away

'Sakura!' Ihana shouted back

'What' she asked lazily

'Why did you do that? What sort of friend are you?'

'The good one, I am trying to tell you that Li is bad news' she sneered

'Well, if that what's your going to do- then I don't want friends like you- I have Syaoran, he is all I need' She said and wiped her welling tears. Sakura's bangs covered her eyes.

'_Don't want friends like me huh? That's not what you used to say. Syaoran Li you mess everything up'_ She thought

'So its Syaoran now, huh?' sakura said glumly

'Yes it is' She said and walked away.

After school

Sakura and the girls visited Tomoyo. Her mother sat on the sofa; she was in a horrible state.

'Aunt Sonami? How is she?' Sakura asked worriedly

'Asleep, she is just so pale- I – don't understand' She muttered, Rika supported her and rubbed her back.

'Can we see her?' Chiharu asked politely

'Off course'

They walked in silently; Sonami walked towards the bed and slowly shook Tomoyo awake

'Sweetheart your friends are here'

Tomoyo sat up straight. If her mother was in a mess, then it looked like a tornado hit Tomoyo. Her hair was messed up, her skin chalky white with dark circles.

Her cheeks and sunken in slightly but she smiled despite it.

'Hi' she said softly

'What happened?'

'You look horrible'

'Are you okay?'

'We missed you'

'Get well soon'

The girls each said simultaneously. Tomoyo giggled 'I'm just a bit dizzy' She replied

The girls and Tomoyo chatted up for sometime, but then

'Can I speak with Toms alone guys?' Sakura asked. The girls silently walked o of the room.

'What is the matter Saku?'

'What the matter? You're asking me? Look at you! You look horrible!' She muttered 'Tell me Tomoyo, I know you're hiding something

Tomoyo looked away and sighed

Tomoyo's POV

I shouldn't hide things from her; she is my cousin and best friend. She only wants what is best for me and she has always been there for me, she won't leave my side no matter what.

'I am not feeling good, not at all. I don't know what's happening. I am eating, a lot more than usual but still, I keep fainting and feeling dizzy' I said to her 'I told mum not to worry and to let me sleep it off, I begged her not to call the doctor. She really wanted to have a professional look at me'

'You wouldn't let that happen, you hate doctors and hospitals'

'I know, so she agreed in the end. But I guess this means… I can't come to school for sometime' I whispered, for some reason I thought she felt sort of relieved. I understand, I really do, and it must have taken a lot out of her- trying to defend me all of today. I guess it's good that I don't go; I should go when these rumors die down… or when I am strong enough to handle myself.

'No big deal, we will come here instead' Sakura said brightly. She will always make me feel good, make me feel special- I can trust her… I should clear this doubt… I mean she should know right?

'One more thing' I whispered as Sakura made to leave 'Sakura, I still feel sore… is it normal?' I asked and ran my over my lower abdomen.

Sakura stared at me, transfixed – as if I had said something utterly preposterous

'Sometimes it does, for certain people. It was you first… so maybe for a week or so' She muttered and blushed madly 'I got to go' She said and dashed out of the room.

Off course I should have known… she was embarrassed.

Normal POV

Sakura sighed heavily

'What happened saku?' Rika asked concerned

'Toms is going to be out for a week from the looks of it' She said tiredly 'Guys, lets make the most of it, Let operation 'Hell for Li' commence' She said.

'_I am actually feeling sorry for you Li, you are up against me… your going to loose'_ Sakura thought smugly

* * *

A/N

Your reviews inspiered me... I was so happy i wrote at the speed of lighttttttt.

lolz. hope youll like? Reviews to brighten my mood too??


	5. Black Cat

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING since i am short of time.. i will reply to them next time.  
But no fair... ther are only four...  
PLEASE REVIEW... hope youll like!!

* * *

Sakura, Tomoyo, Ihana, Ashley, Rika, Naoko etc are 17yr old

Syaoran, Eriol, Ryu are 18yrs old

Touya, Yukito etc are 21 yrs old

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor sakura or any of its characters.

Claimer: This plot and story is mine, please do not plagiarize or copy it. If some one does, not only will I discontinue the story but I will, personally, kick that person's ass.

* * *

CHAPTER 5 BEGING

For the next four days nothing out of the ordinary took place, everything was hunky dory. Or at least that's what people thought- in truth there was a lot going on- but secretively.

Today was the fourth day since I had any contact with that bastard' Sakura thought as she made her way to the back of the school, to the old tool room, no one ever went there anymore- that's exactly why they decided to make it head quarters.

'Hey' she said as she entered the cob web filled room

'Coach' Naoko acknowledged

'You don't need to call me that- I don't want to do this alone'

But Naoko just smiled.

Soon everyone of the team had arrived and the meeting was in session.

'Guys, today is the official start of Li's Hell. The time for gathering information is over. Please give me your reports' Sakura said seriously. They all laughed for a moment or two.

'Naoko, you're up first'

'Yes coach' She said and winked 'I was in charge of the record information- What ever information the school possessed is all with us now, his family own a very large company of Hong Kong and what ever information they had about Syaoran, his cousins and his family till his grandfather is here- not above… I am sorry the records were deleted' she said and sat down

They latter looked at her stunned

'How did you do that?' Chiharu asked

'Well, it was just a matter of common sense really- I just had to hack into the schools main system and get his information – but that's where I came to know about the company. It was only a matter of time before I was able to successfully hack in there and retrieve the required information. Don't worry I have left to traces and didn't touch anything financial that wasn't connected with the Li's'

'But it's their company- everything is connected to them'

'Well, I didn't touch anything of extra security- but lets just say with what I have know… all their work… we would be rich if we sold it to the opposition' She said nervously

'We won't' Ashley commanded '-Will we?'

'No, we won't. That would be involving family- then anyone of our loved ones could be in danger' Sakura said

'Yeah, they would go for your dad or brother- or Toms! Saku!' Chiharu said

'Or our families, Guys, I am not alone' sakura reminded 'Anyway- Chiharu your next'

'I was supposed to use my connections- namely yamazaki- to find out as much as possible'- and I have! A lot of childhood things! - but nothing more sakura, it was as if the rest were forewarned' She muttered

'It's okay… well… Ashley?'

'I was supposed to go tot his sports teams and get information, and you know me- it wouldn't be difficult, I am an athlete too, so no one thought it was too weird asking about an opponent. I know he loves both, soccer and basket ball. He is mid field in soccer and is the team captain in Basket ball- he is always on time, always stays late. He loves to make slam dunks and doesn't back down from challenges he also-'

'Ok ok, we will get back to you later… Rika?'

'Well, I was supposed to watch him, his habits, personality, his likes and dislikes-' She said and took a deep breath 'He is very cocky, a big flirt, likes to be the first at everything- even walking into classes. He likes making impressions. He gets annoyed easily and is stupid in studies. He is a player and hangs only with the 'cool' people of the school. Eriol and Ryu are his cousins. He loves his mom and his four sisters-"

'Wait, you're saying he has four sisters?'

'Yes, all older'

'Yet he hasn't learned a lesson about respect for women? He sickens me- I will teach him a lesson' she muttered

'Here is the plan guys'

While walking to class- carrying certain materials from the tool room, around ten minutes ahead of time, Sakura reminded them all 'It starts now'

As they reached Sakura's class they all split up; Chiharu and Ashley went to the cafeteria, Rika stood in the hall way- as if on look out duty and Sakura and Naoko went in the room.

Rika's POV

Naoko and sakura quickly set everything up as I kept watch- Just like we suspected- no one was in class, just perfect!

I watched around carefully, this whole plan was based on my research- if I was wrong…  
I hope I wasn't. Come on Li- don't disappoint me!

I saw Mika, he was a boy in our class- and he was going to go in, 'Mika, I bet you can't slip though the door, give you five if you can' I said

'Sure' He replied and slipped in.

"Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?" I heard Li ask Eriol as they walked to the class; there were about five minutes to the bell.

I quickly slipped in through the half closed door and sat in my seat.

Syaoran's POV

"Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?" I asked Eriol as we walked to the class; there were about five minutes to the bell.

I walked into the class, first as usual, but the moment I did- I regretted it. I had slime all over me, I didn't know what it was but it was a sticky paste and I hated it, I felt it dripping all onto my jacket and my hair was soaked in it.

Normal POV

Syaoran open the door and 'SLPAT' a brownish liquid fell from the bucket above him.

The bell rang loudly and more students started to fill the class.

"What the hell" He said as he examined himself. Eriol and the few other students in class laughed and giggled. He looked directly at Sakura who was standing straight in front of him, but at a distance. She was smirking at him.

He then made his way over to her, and banged his fists on the table to get her attention

"You did this" he said growling

"Now li, don't go jumping to conclusions, how do you know It was me?" she replied as she adjusted her collar.

"It had to be you, no one else has the guts to do this to me- and you hate me- and what is this stuff?!" Syaoran said grumpily. Sakura leaned in and sniffed him

"Hmm... it smells like honey" sakura said innocently

"Don't you act innocent!!" Syaoran bellowed and caught her collar

"Syaoran Li! I suggest you get of Miss Kinomoto and go wash your self, may I ask how you have honey all over you." The teacher asked strictly

"You saw her didn't you?" he whispered to sakura

"Li, I am your Black cat- when I am around, bad things will happen to you" She said sweetly

"Ma'am she did it! She threw it on me!" he accused

"That's wrong ma'am, he walked into class and a bucket of that stuff fell on him, I had nothing to do with it" she defended

"You put the bucket there, admit it you hate me" he said

"You have no proof, and where would I get a bucket of honey from Li?" she said cunningly

"Syaoran li I have heard enough! Go wash yourself up!" the teacher said.

He slowly walked out of the class, as he was walking out he glanced at sakura who looked back at him with mischief in her eyes.

Syaoran's POV

Damn her! I will get her for this!!  
I made my way to the wash room and took off my jacket and then put my head under the tap. I will get you for this!

I had cleaned my self as best as possible I made my way back to class.

"May I come in ma'am?" I asked the teacher. My jacket was soaked and in my arm, my hair was dripping wet and my face flushed. I had seen my reflection before coming in and I have to admit I looked hot! No wonder the girls in class were drooling, including sakura's friend, but much to my disappointment she was just looking at me with her eyes still full of mischief.

"Yes you may" she said and carried on teaching.

I made my way to my seat but I didn't break eye contact with sakura, I could see her smirk playfully and I scoffed in return.

Mischief, I saw it in her eyes- should I be… happy that it's not hatred… or should I be scared?

I stopped at my seat and glared at her, it was easy as she was seated right behind me, and I scoffed again and turned to sit.

'Thud' my butt hit the floor hard.

"Sakura Kinomoto! Why did you pull his chair?" the teacher said, I turned and saw sakura had, quite deliberately, moved my chair so that I would fall. I clenched my teeth and my fists

"Ma'am I had to!" she reasoned

Sakura's POV

Now all I have to do is buy myself time before she gives me detention

"Ma'am I had too!"

"You had to what? Make me fall? Embarrass me?" Li said as he got up, his face red with rage.

"Well explain" the teacher said to be

"Ma'am I was trying to save him" I said, still not being clear

"From what?" the teacher asked me perplexed

Just a little more…

Li, angry and annoyed sat down on his chair.

Yes!

"HOLY SHIT!" He screamed and jumped up, holding his backside in pain.

"From…that" I said smugly

"Li Syaoran!" the teacher screamed again

'Ma'am I had seen the nail in his chair" I said looking at him, another smirk made its way onto my face "And I tried not to let him sit so I shifted his chair before he sat, but then…" I blabbered convincingly.

"Oh… so Kinomoto, no detention, Li change you chair and say thank you Kinomoto" the teacher said

I stared at him from the corner of my eyes, seemed like he wouldn't thank me- but I knew that, since he ego wouldn't let him.

"You owe it to her Li or detention" the teacher said

Li turned around "You did it" he whispered

The corner of my lips were twitching into a smirk

"Thank you" He bellowed and turned around.

"Good boy Li" I blew in his ear as the teacher continued teaching, and I felt him turn stone hard.

_Today will be fun… plus I have detention with li, and Rika will be with me- oh you are so in for trouble._

_Muhahaha!!!_

* * *

A/n PLease review... tell me.. any ideas for thge plot? please tellme...  


* * *


	6. First head on encounter

chiiriesyunii- Dont worry shes not done yet!! lolz, please cont. reading.!

siestachan14- Blush blush, thankyouuu sooo muchhh!! i will try!!

yingfa07- Off course she wasnt joking... But she aint done yet!!!

PinkHeartSakura- NO no, i got the plot.. and im sure ull like it!!! but.. you know.. ... ... .. i need the pranks n stuff..

* * *

In the cafeteria

Sakura walked into the girls restroom and washed her face.

Before she could leave, her phone rang. She quickly picked it up

'Saku?" Tomoyo said

'Toms? Whats up?"

"…I…" Came Tomoyo's muffeled reply

"Is anything wrong?"

"I don't know what to do"

"Why… whats up?"

"Sakura… today, early in the morning I puked" She said softly

"So?" But then she understood Tomyo's hidden message "its just one day, its okay"

"Yesterday too… and only in the morning or when I smell something funny"

Sakura sighed

"You want to check? You could… go and get some… preganancy tests…"

"You think so too? Oh what if its true?" her voice sounded horse

"Take the test twice… You know when I had checked it said it was true, remember I almost had a nervous breakdown… but it was a false alarm so, buy two kay?" Sakura said assuringly.

"Okay,Im scared'

"Don't be, I am with you" Sakura said as Tomoyo put the phone down.

Sakura sighed and washed her face again, this time dampening her hair.

_She maybe pregnant… with his kid, God help me._

And the Bell signaling Lunch was over rang.

_Stupid bastard, he did this to her- just think if it is positive… Her life will be ruined! A child at this age? Its like a teenage suicide… or abortion_

_But what am I thinking, Crap, off course it will be false, she would have to be very unlucky to get pregenent at her first shot, seriously, many people have unprotected sex and NOT got pregnant-_

_Once I did too, but I learned, I may not have gotten pregnant but I sure was scared that I would be. _

In Class

To the classes fortune, the teacher was absent and no one bothered to call a substitute.

"I want to know, why she hates me?" Syaoran asked Eriol for the sixth time

"Why don't you talk to her" Eriol suggested

"What?" Syaoran said getting annoyed

"talk to her" Eriol repeated

"fine I will" Syaoran said now completely annoyed. He got up and walked to where sakura was sitting.

With Eriol and Ryu

"Eriol! Why did you tell him to do that! Do you want them to fight? Are you enjoying this? What are you up to!" Ryu frantically asked Eriol.

"Patience Ryu, I know what I am doing; it's all working out for the best trust me" Eriol said

"their fighting is for the best

With Syaoran and sakura

"Kinomoto" Syaoran said with an annoyed tone. Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

The noise in the class died down.

"Li" She said annoyed as well. They both glared at each other. Emerald clashed with Amber.

Syaoran's POV

We were glaring at each other, her eyes; her god damn eyes are so beautiful! - They make her like and open book, they are like the entrance to her heart, her mind, her soul.

"Why do you hate me" I said, when I heard myself I was shocked

What made me sound so… soft?

Her eyes widened a bit

"Well, You're shameless! your stuck up and spoilt, your insensitive and you're a jerk!" sakura said and smirked.

She was humiliating me! She sure has spunk and guts! No girl, not even the most popular ones ever fought with me, but she just crosses her limits.

"Oh and you are PA-THE-TIC" She said while pronouncing each syllable.

Damn she is getting on my nerves, she'd better shut up or I won't be able to control myself.

"I don't see what Ihana, Tomoyo, or any girl for that matter saw in you, I mean your ugly" She said merrily

Well that's it! She crossed the line, no one calls me UGLY-

I caught both her arms and pinned her to the wall, she hit it with a 'Thud' with my height of 6 feet and hers being around 5'6 with her one inch heels, I towered over her easily, but that wasn't what I wanted, I wanted to see her scared face, I wanted to win this war.

I gripped her arms tightly and then lifted her off the ground till she was my height. I was so close I could feel and hear her breathe, our noses were millimeters apart. Her eyes were wide open, flickering with fright and nervousness. I smirked, I was winning.

She was cornered; it looked as if the predator had found its prey, me being the predator and her prey.

"Why do you hate me Sakura?" I growled and asked.

Sakura's POV

"Why do you hate me Sakura?" He growled and asked.

He called me by my first name! That jerk!

I could feel his breath on my neck, I shuddered at the feeling. Why was he doing this? More of a question would be why is it feeling good? I didn't know what to do, I tried to speak but I felt a lump in my throat.

"Syaoran! What are you doing!" Ihana screamed

But he still didn't let me go.

"I don't like possessive toys" Syaoran said not even bothering to look at her. She then shut up and ran out of class.

The lump in my throat vanished.

"You don't give a shit about her, you disgust me, player" I said in a venomous voice.

He growled again.

"Sakura, why do you hate me?" he asked again in his husky voice.

"You want to know? Well here goes! I hate people like you, your stuck up and spoilt" I barked and teared up

I blinked them back and wiggled harder. I looked up to see his face, he was looking at me, his eyes were hypnotizing and he smirked again. It got on my nerves.

"You! I will never forgive you for hurting Tomoyo, her condition now, it's all your fault!" I screamed and pushed him off me.  
He stumbled back and after he stabilized himself I moved forward and leaned in on him.

"You hurt her, I knew you would. I warned her but she didn't listen and now…"I said seething in anger. "It's all your fault and you will pay"

"Tomoyo is the reason you hate me sakura?" He said playfully yet dangerously and he caressed my cheek.

I swatted his hand away from my face.

"Don't call me sakura, li" I hissed and stomped out of the class room.

* * *

Whoa, finally its done!! yay. Its a bit short... but im sure ull like it..  
now... should i make it preggir scare or a real one.. WooooHH lolz. PLease review!!!


	7. Detention Havoc

HELLOOO GUYS!!  
THANK YOU ALLLLL

hitsugaya07- thankyou so much for your review... i will take ur advice. Please keep reviewing.

Nitrogirl- thankyou, u also review my other chpts, thankyou alot.

yingfa07- no.. not really... He doesnt regret it.. He doesnt love her yet remember ? he may later on...

PiperandLeoFan101- ooooo, very devious. Evil genius. I will se what i cant do.. Thankyou for reviewing

ich spring fur dich- any specific reason why???

chiiriesyunii- thankyou thankyou. Ha ha gosh, i dunno. that wont be mentioned. lols. but she isnt as innocent iin this fic.

* * *

Sakura, Tomoyo, Ihana, Ashley, Rika, Naoko etc are 17yr old

Syaoran, Eriol, Ryu are 18yrs old

Touya, Yukito etc are 21 yrs old

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor sakura or any of its characters.

Claimer: This plot and story is mine, please do not plagiarize or copy it. If some one does, not only will I discontinue the story but I will, personally, kick that person's ass.

* * *

CHAPTER 7 BEGINs

Normal POV

The rest of the classes went well, no drama due to the very fact that sakura and Syaoran had no more classes together.

The final bell rang; high school was over for the day-except for a few young students. That is the Detention buddies!

Every time a student was given detention, the teacher would give them a slip and they had to get it

Sakura and Rika slowly walked to the Detention room

'Why again is it on a Friday?' Rika whined

'Because our school is crap and too many people get detention so they have to 'set us a timing and day', sadly the day is of their choice' Sakura said

'Saku, it's my second detention this year! I hope this won't become a habit' rika said

'Stop whining, this is my first!'

They opened the door and the professor told them to take their seats.

They took the middle seats one beside another and waited patiently.

"Girls, where are the others that will be joining us?" The professor asked

"We know of only one…"sakura said

'The one, the only stupid li' she thought.

As if on queue someone knocked the door, the teacher got up and opened the door.

"Ah, li and hiragizawa nice of you to join us- take your seats" The teacher said

Eriol and Syaoran walked to the back of the classroom and seat beside one another. Soon a few others came in, some girls, some boys.

"right, umm so you four' he said and point at our hero's are here for using the cell phone during class hours…so the same punishment, you all must go to the grounds and each must fill 20 buckets of stones. When you are done, you may meet me, take you phones and leave." the teacher said and left.

(A/n bit harsh ne?)

"Ne Eriol, you too?" sakura turned around and asked

"Hai sakura, I got caught in physics while I was messaging Syaoran" he replied sounding quite annoyed.

'And the rest of you-' the teacher continued to adding the punishments.

They four got up and walked to the grounds and started picking up stones, it was very hard as there were barely any stones and they had to fill 20 buckets each.

Rika's POV 

_Oh what do I do? It's so hot and I have to pick up stones? How will I do this!_

_Well I guess I will try._

We all picked up as many stones as possible.

After an hour of work I had completed five buckets. Eriol-san had finished 7, Sakura had done ten and li-san had done twelve. I am exhausted, damn how should I keep up?

I feel like I am going to collapse.

"Rika, don't worry I know you aren't used to doing this stuff, ms. delicate darling." sakura said in a mocking voice

"Sakura what do I do? - You know I don't have stamina! How will I get through this" I asked, my legs were wobbling and I felt like I was going to collapse if I didn't stop this rubbish of picking stones.

Picking stones, what sort of a punishment was that? Where were the math's sums or physics equations? Ugh

Sakura looked around and then smirked "don't worry" she said. She took one of my empty buckets and walked away.

Normal POV

Sakura had still only done ten buckets, Eriol had also done ten buckets and thanks to Sakura's plan Rika reached ten buckets too.

Syaoran on the other hand had only seven there.

With Syaoran and Eriol

"Eriol! My buckets! I had 12… now they are only seven!" Syaoran said

"The heat must be getting to you, how many buckets do have in your hand?" Eriol asked while rubbing his temple.

"Umm... I just filled five" Syaoran said "there that makes twelve" Eriol said

"But Eriol!" Syaoran said

"I don't want to hear it Syaoran." Eriol said walking away.

After sometime

Syaoran brought back another four buckets.

"My total is 14? How! I had 12 buckets when I left!" he screamed and put the buckets he had in his hand on the floor.

"What are you screaming about now?" Eriol scolded

"Eriol! My total is only 14" Syaoran said tired

"That means you filled only two buckets" Eriol reasoned

"BUT I FILLED FOUR!!" Syaoran screamed

"Seriously Syaoran, you need to rest, if you had filled and brought 5 buckets there wouldn't be only 14 buckets here" Eriol reasoned

"But I-" Syaoran tried to speak "I don't want to hear it" Eriol said and walked away, again.

Syaoran turned red with rage and exhaustion.

'I have to fill six more?' Syaoran thought sadly

With Rika and Sakura 

"Rika, 13 buckets are done… can you do the rest? I kind of have to do ten more of my own" Sakura asked.

"Oh thank you sakura! I don't know what you did- because I am sure you couldn't have filled so many buckets and still stand- but thank you! I needed that rest. I will complete my buckets." Rika said enthusiastically.

In another Hours time

"I am done, see you guys up!" Eriol said

"Eriol, please wait I am on my last bucket too" Rika asked politely.

"Sure" Eriol said

He waited for Rika and then they both went up together.

"Syaoran, Sakura, Rika and I will wait for you two, up" Eriol said and they left.

With Syaoran and Sakura

They each had three buckets left.

' _hmm he is going slower than before, I cant blame him, he really is doing a lot more than he should be doing, am I feeling guilty for taking his buckets?- nah_

_He was the fastest and Rika needed help so… I haven't done anything wrong.'_ Sakura thought

'_How in kami's name did my buckets just disappear? I would have thought it to be Kinomoto but she too is doing a lot of work, she has worked it shows- the healthy flush in her face, the sweat covering her face, neck, cl-cleavage and body, the strands of wet hair sticking to her beautiful- I mean to her face it all shows she has worked so it cant be her… _

_But then who… or how…_

_Forget that lets just get this over with! My legs feel like Jell-O.'_ Syaoran thought

When they were both done, they slowly walked back to the classroom.

Sakura's POV

_He really looks tired, he is covered in sweat, his face is flushed and his head is soaked and he can barely walk._

_Not good. Hey! I did some of that too! I was the one carrying a bucket from here to there but you don't see me complaining!!_

We then reached the class room.

The teacher gave back our phones and left.

WE WERE FREE TO GO!!- But apparently not.

Syaoran who was standing beside me decided to collapse and out of pure reflex... I caught him.

Yup, he was bushed.

"So this is what it feels like to fill more buckets than you're supposed to…" I said more to myself than him, but curse him, even when he is bushed he hears well!

Syaoran's POV

_I couldn't take it anymore, as soon as the teacher left I collapsed, something stopped me from falling, oh my god, sakura stopped me from falling, she helped me? That's a first, I should say thank you._

"So this is what is feels like to fill more buckets than you're suppose to…"sakura said clearly annoyed.

"Yeah… I can barely stand; you're the only one who believes me! My buckets were really disappear- wait, and how did you know? Wait IT WAS YOU, YOU TOOK MY BUCKETS" I screamed in realization

_Like duh it was her, who else from this group hates me? _

_Eriol-no _

_Rika-no_

_Sakura-YES_

Normal POV

"Sakura took Syaoran's buckets?" Eriol asked surprised.

"Hai Eriol! seriously li, I thought you had more stamina" She said as Syaoran stabilized.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you know how hard that was!-filling extra buckets! If you hadn't done that I would have been out of here a long time ago!" he screamed

"I know" she said

"You know I have had it with you!-you stupid crazy car chick!" Syaoran screamed and was about to do something reckless when Rika stopped him

"Please don't li-san!" rika said while sobbing

"She-She was helping me! I wouldn't have been able to finish… I don't have much stamina and… and I am sorry!" Rika said and ran out of the room crying. Syaoran, Sakura and Eriol stood there stunned

"Rika… is lying. I just hate you" she said and spun around to run after Rika when Syaoran caught her arm and pulled her back and made her face him. Their faces were millimeters apart, she gasped. Syaoran's eyes bore into hers, he was reading her. After two minutes he let her go.

"You're lying" he said.

"I-I am not" She battled

"Sakura, you are not a good liar" he said and closed in on her.

"Li get away- and don't call me SAKURA" she screamed and pushed him back.

"Guys hide, someone is coming!" Eriol said in a panicked voice.

They all ducked. A couple of teachers passed by, "I thought I heard someone here..." one of them said

"Your imagining it… comes on lets go… lock it fast!" Another said.

Sakura gasped and tried to get up and tell the teacher that they were inside but Syaoran pulled her down.

"No" Syaoran mouthed.

Once all the teachers had left he let her go.

"We are stuck" Syaoran said

"No shit Sherlock! – why didn't you let me tell them" Sakura bit back

"Because our detention got over sometime ago, we aren't supposed to be here! We could get another detention!" Syaoran reasoned. They glared at each other.

"Both of you stop it! We have to work together! Fight later!" Eriol said

"She started it Eriol!" Syaoran said

"Me? I could have gotten us out, now because of you we are stuck-" She was cut off

"Ouch" Syaoran and sakura said in unison.

Eriol had pulled both their ears, hard.

"Both of you started it, both of you'll always do! You'll start fighting the first time you'll saw each other! Even before what Syaoran did to Tomoyo! - you both remember don't you'll?" Eriol scolded.

-FLASHBACK-

'WHAM'

A back sleek and sexy Honda city bashed into a pink and black Ferrari.

Both cars were badly damaged. An auburn haired emerald eyed girl got out of the pink and black vehicle, she was raging with temper. She stood out side the black car and screamed

"You idiot what do you think you doing! Look at what happened to my car!" Sakura screamed.

The black tinted window of the other car slid down to reveal a chocolate haired boy with dark sunglasses on and in the passengers seat was a black haired boy with azure eyes. The song Stupid girl by pink was playing.

"Hey, you in my school" Syaoran said sexily, expecting her to start bowing down to him saying 'syaoran-sama syaoran-sama, I am sorry!'

"What the hell? I don't give a shit! Look at my car you moron!" she screamed, his eyes widened, but he did as she said. He got out of his car and observed hers. There was silence, no one said a word.

After sometime, Sakura broke the silence.

"Well!" she said getting impatient.

"What you told me to look at your car? - I must say its pretty messed up… how did it happen?" Syaoran said

"Ugghh! You idiot! You car bashed into mine! That's when it happened! You pay for the expenses" Sakura reasoned

"Whoa girl, I aint paying for your car, you see we hit each other it wasn't only me" Syaoran reasoned

"Baka! This is a parking lot! My car was stationary! Yours was moving! You're car bashed into mine and you will pay!!" Sakura screamed even louder.

"Well… umm... no" Syaoran said clearly enjoying her reactions.

Hearing the commotion a few people stopped and watched the scene and the black haired boy then came out of the car.

"What did you do this time Syaoran" Eriol said in a stern voice.

"Hoe? Eriol? You know him" Sakura said clearly stunned that Eriol, sober and sophisticated Eriol would know this kind of a stupid, insensitive cocky boy, let alone be in a car with him!

"Oh! Ohayo sak-"Eriol was cut by Syaoran

"Ne Eriol you know her?" Syaoran asked surprised that sober and sophisticated Eriol would know such a feisty stubborn girl.

"Hai I know her, she is-" Eriol was cut off by sakura

"It doesn't matter Eriol-kun! My car matters! My precious car!" she whined

"Hai, don't worry, we will drop you home and pay for the cost of the-"Eriol was, once again Cut.

"I am not paying for your car." Syaoran said with a smirk. Sakura's face turned red with rage, seeing this Eriol said

"Take it easy saku-" and again he was cut by sakura (a/n as you can see I am taking away Eriols right of speech, JOYY!! lol)

"WHY YOU-- Eriol, my car!" Sakura whined.

"I said I am not paying" Syaoran said in a merry tone

"Wait and watch! You WILL PAY" sakura growled. Syaoran grinned.

"Little girl, I wont pay for your-"

Eriol pulled Syaoran and Sakura's ears "ouch" they both said in unison.

"Both of you listen to me, we will drop the 'little girl' home and pay for her precious cars damage" Eriol said in a father like voice. They both nodded like obedient children.

'Who are you anyway' Sakura and Syaoran said in unison as they reached Sakura's house, none of them spoke, they both wanted the other to go first and they weren't going to budge

'Syaoran li and Sakura Kinomoto- that's who you'll are' Eriol said annoyed.

'Well, I hope I never meet you again' She said merrily and shut the door

-FLASH BACK END-

They both shuddered at the memory. It was the first time they had met, ever (a/n talk about first impression)

"When I came to know you two were related... and Ryu too... I really couldn't believe people so sweet and kind could be related to people like _him_" Sakura said pointing at Syaoran in disgust.

"We could try the window?" Syaoran suggested completely ignoring her.

"Oii, Mr. I don't like being ignored "she said and poked his chest hard.

"Yeah, we can jump out of the window!" Syaoran said still ignoring her.

"How? It's the third floor!!" sakura reasoned

"Lets just check" Eriol said as he made his way to the window. There was a pipe along its side and it went all the way down.

"We could jump down the pipe." Eriol said

"Are you mad? Look how high it is!" sakura screamed

"Are you scared?" Syaoran said slyly

"No" sakura shot back a bit too fast "I just- I … you guys have learnt martial arts and all that stuff before you came and I…haven't" she said looking down.

Syaoran noticed she had clutched her skirt "Oh, because of your skirt?' Syaoran said

"Yeah! I am wearing a skirt! AND it may break with all our weight!" Sakura said

'So I was wrong… its her skirt she was worried about… she isn't scared of heights' Syaoran thought

"So how do we get out?" Eriol asked.

"We could... pick open the lock... all I need is a pin" Sakura said.

"So let's search for one!" Eriol said with a smile. (A/n how calm he can be!)

After half an hour

"Hey look a pin" Syaoran said and went to pick it up but his hand stopped midway.

"Guys… it looks like there is a lizard here." Syaoran said with a hint of fright in his voice.

Eriol sighed and said "so?" he started to look around the room

"Aw. You scared?" Sakura whispered and asked

"No" Syaoran shot back but just then the lizard moved and Syaoran jumped back, bumping into sakura causing them to fall.

He fell on top of her, but he put his hands on the ground, stopping himself from squishing her.

"You're scared of lizards" She taunted

"You're scared of heights" he retorted

"Don't tell people that" sakura said, Syaoran cocked an eye brow

"It's true?"

"You were guessing?"

"I thought so, but then your skirt" He said as his eyes traveled down and oddly stayed there. He looked her up and down and licked his lips- oh yes he liked what he saw.

"Please don't tell" she said after a seconds thought, she hadn't noticed Syaoran's eyes.

"Ahemm" Eriol coughed, it made them realize the position they were in, it really looked like... well looked bad ... Both blushed furiously and looked at anything, anyone, but each other. Eriol chuckled

"I found a pin Sakura" Eriol said

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed as she picked the lock and ran out of the room.

"Wait!" Syaoran screamed.

"What do you want?" sakura asked

"Friendship? … maybe even get you to fall for me?" Syaoran said in a cocky voice

"That is something I cannot do" She replied her voice and eyes hardened as she started walking away.

"Okay… let me call you by your name" Syaoran said brightly yet cockily.

"Why do you want to do that" she said

Syaoran just grinned "you can call me by mine too" he said

"No thank you" sakura said.

"Sakura what are you doing to me?" Syaoran asked in a husky tone

"What do you mean" sakura asked, Again Syaoran caught her arm and pulled her back and stared into her eyes.

"What are we doing?" he asked

"We are fighting, we are at war remember, _player_?" Sakura replied

"It's not a war sakura, it's a game" Syaoran said "It's a dangerous game we have been playing ever since we met." Syaoran added after a seconds thought.

Sakura looked at him wide eyed and then closed her eyes. "game-war whatever it is, I will win" she said.

"No. I will" he said smugly

"We will see… just wait and watch…"she said

"since it is a game… all tricks are now permitted" Syaoran said.

"Your going down li" She said and walked away to her car.

Eriol and Syaoran walked in the opposite direction.

Sakura's POV: in the car

_What is with that boy?_

_Forget him; I need to make a call_

'_Hey toms, you taken them yet?'_ Sakura asked

"_No, Saku, how could I… I need you." _

"_Sorry, I had detention"_

"_Sleepover then! Please… I … the thought… its scary… his, his child?"_ She said meekly

"_I'm coming, toms, i'm coming"_

I ask again, scare or real? what do ul think will make it more exciting??  
PLease do review. it helps me alot. It feels great to know ppl like what ur write. really.

* * *


End file.
